


Insufferable

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hate Sex, Insults, Love/Hate, M/M, Sebs fault, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared and Evan are fed up with each other.





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> Oh, Seb strikes again.

As Evan stood in the hallway waiting for classes to start, he got to wondering how expensive car insurance actually was. Jared could make a decent coin if he used his IT knowledge for good, and he loved doing that stuff, so why didn’t he just leave Evan alone and pay for his own insurance? Was he that lazy? Did he really just want to torment Evan that much? It didn’t matter, Evan supposed, because this was senior year, and things change after graduation. He thought about going to wait in the cafeteria, so Jared couldn’t find him so easily, but speak of the devil. 

“Yo, Evan! What are you up to, fantasizing about fucking a tree?” Jared strode up to him with an easy grin.

Evan didn’t have the energy to roll his eyes, sighing instead. “No, Jared.” He really wasn’t in the mood. 

Jared shrugged. “Then what _are_ you up to?”

“What, um, is anyone up to at this time of day? Waiting for the bell,” Evan said dismissively. 

Jared grimaced slightly as Evan brushed him off. “Why are you here so early, anyway? Meet up with your girlfriend before school or something?” The word girlfriend held a particular venom behind it.

“No, obviously not,” was all Evan said. He turned to try and walk away. 

Jared's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Evan's wrist, holding him in place. “What the hell, Evan? I'm just trying to talk to you.”

“Pay your own car insurance, Jared.” Evan turned around to look at him. “I’ll tell my mom to tell your mom you want a sense of individuality and you want to pay it yourself. How about that?”

Jared's eye twitched as he scoffed. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m not really in the mood for your jokes today, so if you could just let go of me–”

“Do I sound like I’m joking, Evan?”

“Um, yes?” Evan asked, genuinely confused. 

Jared gritted his teeth. “I'm not.”

“Sorry, which part of this isn’t a joke? It all sounds like one.” Evan tried to get his wrist free. 

Jared growled slightly, grip tightening on Evan's wrist to keep him still. “Just who the fuck do you think I am?”

Evan stared at Jared’s hand holding his wrist almost too tightly. “You’re a bully, Jared.”

Jared practically snarled as he yanked Evan with him into the boys’ bathroom, dropping his backpack onto the floor loudly. Evan's bag had been left in the hallway. Jared shoved Evan, making his back slam against the wall. “A _bully_?! You think I'm a fucking bully? I'll show you a _god damn bully_.” He pinned Evan to the wall with an arm pressed into his collar bone.

Evan yelped, breathing hard. His face was a deep reddish pink. “What the hell are you doing?!” He moved against Jared’s arm, but was successfully pinned in place. He gulped. “You’re gonna beat me up, Jared? Would that make you happy?” He felt anxiety—or maybe something else—creeping up in his stomach. 

Jared sneered, pressing Evan harder into the wall. “Shut the fuck up, Evan! You're so _fucking_ infuriating! Fuck! No matter what I do you do this! I’m fucking sick of it, asshole! You're so god damn stubborn!”

“You make fun of me every day!” Evan’s voice cracked horribly on the last syllable. He made the mistake of looking down, eyes somehow transfixed on Jared’s chapped lips. 

Jared moved closer, only inches from Evan's face as he spoke lowly. “I _said_. Shut. _Up_.”

Evan didn’t know what he was feeling or where his sudden confidence came from. “A-And what if I don’t? You’ll prove I’m right? Beat me up in the bathroom and then get your mom to pay for your insurance like a good kid?”

“Fuck you!” 

The sound that immediately followed was one Evan was sure he’d never made before. It was inherently sexual. 

Jared smashed their lips together harshly, jamming his knee in between Evan's thighs.

Evan instantly knew what that feeling was. Was he really aroused right now? Shit. It was all he could think about now that Jared was– He kissed him back, as hard as he could. 

Jared bit at Evan's lip as he pressed his leg harder into Evan, pulling back to growl at him. “Fucking _asshole_.”

The same sound from moments earlier escaped Evan’s throat. He now identified it as a moan. He couldn’t get the angle he wanted due to the way Jared held him against the wall, which frustrated him. “J-Jerk,” he said. 

“ _God_ , you're–” he cut himself off with a frustrated growl as he connected their lips yet again, his free hand shoving up under Evan's shirt to scratch over his skin.

Evan whimpered helplessly against Jared’s lips, pouring out his anger at him. There was quite a lot. He shivered at the feeling under his shirt. It made him forget where they were. 

Jared rolled his hips against Evan, causing his leg to rub up against him in the way Jared knew he was craving.

Evan groaned, biting down on Jared’s lip. He would need a lot more relief than that, and soon. 

Jared released Evan from where he had had him pinned against the wall in favour of letting his hand trail down to palm at Evan through his jeans. “Bitch,” he sneered, his tongue working it's way past Evan's lips.

Evan breathed loudly through his nose, trying to comprehend what was going on. He couldn’t get past his first thoughts, though; he was really enjoying it. He let out another moan around Jared’s tongue. If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now. 

Jared pulled away abruptly, grabbing Evan by the collar of his shirt and roughly shoving him into one of the bathroom stalls. He locked the door, instantly setting to work on getting Evan's belt undone.

Evan bit his lip nervously. He could tell what was about to happen, and although he wasn’t planning on stopping it, he was a little afraid about someone catching them. That fear was replaced by another wave of arousal, though, as Jared got his belt removed. 

Jared tossed it aside, getting down onto his knees in front of Evan as he tugged his pants down. He didn't hesitate before mouthing at Evan through the fabric of his boxers, eyes trained on Evan's face. Jared was still glaring, despite his actions.

Evan’s deep breathing hitched. He stared at Jared with one eye closed in pleasure, little whines escaping his lips every now and then. He couldn’t just stand there, though. Should he say something? “N-No one thinks your jokes are f-funny,” he stammered, for extra motivation. 

Jared's eye twitched again and suddenly Evan's boxers were around his ankles and Jared's mouth was on him, taking him as far as he could.

Evan screamed as the bell rang, covering it nicely. He didn’t hear it anyway. Jared’s mouth was hot and delightful, and Evan’s hands clutched the shorter boy’s hair in clumps. His words must have helped. He needed to say something else. “Y-You’re an asshole.” He wasn’t too good at insulting people. 

Jared hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head and starting up a steady rhythm.

Evan whimpered and moaned unevenly. “Y-Your camp friends a-aren’t even real, are they? Wh-Who would want to hang out with a b-bully?” His legs were growing weaker. 

Jared growled around him, speeding up. 

“Sh-shit,” Evan whispered. He could feel himself getting close; the coil in his abdomen was tightening. He didn’t want to be finished just yet. 

Jared pulled off of him with a gasp, getting to his feet. “Don't think I'm letting you off that easy, Asshole.”

The air was cold around Evan’s exposed skin, the wetness adding to the discomfort. “J-Jared?” What was he going to do? 

Jared used his hand to reach down and stroke Evan, working him all the way up until he was just about to hit his peak and then stopped, pulling away.

Evan whined loudly, eyes watery. “Wh-What are you doing?”

Jared scoffed, turning his nose up slightly. “I’m a bully, remember? I can’t just give you what you want, now can I? You have to give me something first.”

Evan’s desperate—very, well, Evan-like—expression shifted to one of anger. “What? Like _what_?”

Jared looked him up and down, eyes narrowing. “Like _you_.”

“Y-You want _me?_ ” Evan squeaked. He thought it over for a good half a second. “Take me.”

Jared suddenly flipped him around, pressing him into the door of the bathroom stall. He leaned in close to Evan’s ear, speaking harshly. “ _Mine_.”

Evan moaned again. “Y-Yours?” he echoed, kind of losing his mind to the situation. 

Jared rutted his hips into Evan’s. “Say it,” He commanded. “You’re _mine_.”

Evan whined. “I’m yours!” he nearly shouted. He tried grinding back on Jared’s hips. 

Jared hummed in approval. “Take my pants off,” he commanded, stepping back.

Evan looked at him. That seemed easy. “Okay,” he muttered, reaching for Jared’s zipper. 

Jared watched him undo his pants with lidded eyes. “You’re such a fucking tease, Evan, you know that?” 

“How so?” Evan sighed in annoyance. 

Jared stepped closer once again. “Such an innocent face. Yet here you are, begging to be _fucked_ in a bathroom stall.”

Evan tugged Jared’s pants down. “I knew you couldn’t go ten minutes without saying something stupid.”

“Fuck you.” Jared grabbed Evan by the hips, pulling them flush against each other as Jared rutted into his lewdly.

Evan hardly had the capability to hold back his moaning, letting a couple slip out. “Wouldn’t you like to?” he hissed. 

Jared moved to bite at Evan’s neck, sucking a very obvious mark as he moved against him more purposefully.

Evan gasped, bucking into Jared’s hips. He didn’t care who would see the hickey. He moaned into Jared’s ear. 

Jared bit at Evan’s jaw line. “Cum for me, bitch.”

A strained whimper came from Evan’s throat. He refused to give in just yet. “Wh-What’s the magic word?”

Jared scoffed. Really? He moved harder against Evan. “ _Slut._ ”

It got harder for Evan to speak, but he tried, his eyes squeezed shut. “T-Try again.”

Jared panted heavily. “W-Whore.”

Evan was just testing his patience at this point. He was ready to burst at any second. “A-Again?”

Jared shuddered, grabbing Evan by the back of the neck and pulling him close to whisper directly into his ear. “ _Please_.”

Evan felt ecstatic. He whimpered again, turning into a moan as he climaxed. “Shit, Jared,” he whispered, his body shaking. 

Jared groaned as he neared his own peak, only taking a couple more thrusts against Evan before he was shuddering out a swear as well. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, hips finally slowing.

“God,” Evan moaned, still coming down from his high. He was stimulated one last time by Jared reaching his end, too. 

Once Jared managed to collect himself, he sighed. “I think we're late for class.”

“Like you care,” Evan spat, panting still. 

Jared rolled his eyes, huffing. “Shut the fuck up and put your pants on.” Jared pulled his ruined underwear off, slipping his jeans back on. “We can talk about this some other time.”

Evan scoffed. “Why, so your mom’ll pay your car insurance?” He snuck a good peak at what was under Jared’s boxers before grabbing his own clothes and pulling them on. 

Jared sighed heavily in annoyance, rolling his eyes again. “Fuck off, Evan.” He unlocked the stall door, slipping out and grabbing his bag, exiting the bathroom without another word.


End file.
